


¡¡CHANGE UP!! - Libro 1

by Pastelito



Series: ¡¡CHANGE UP!! [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelito/pseuds/Pastelito
Summary: Kim SeokJin paso sus ultimos años en la busqueda de alguien que no deseaba ser encontrado, hasta que las casualidades de la vida los pone uno frente al otro.Libro 1 de ¡¡Change UP!!(En total son 4 libros:1) Namjin2)Yoonmin3) Vkook4)HoseokxJackson.)





	1. 하나

Prov´s Jin

Apenas sonó el despertador me dispuse a levantarme e ir directo a bañarme, hoy no sería un día como todos los otros, hoy comienzo con mi primera suplencia en un colegio nocturno para adultos, en mi ultimo año de secundaria descubrí que me apasionaba enseñar, aunque mi preferencia y sueño era proveer mis conocimientos a adolescentes, no me opuse a la propuesta que me había dado mi profesor de practicas del instituto donde lleve a cabo mi carrera. 

\- ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Son adultos, el respeto y la buena voluntad va a desbordar el lugar, si no, ¿Para qué irían?.

Salí de la ducha y fui directo a las prendas que había elegido la noche anterior, era algo sencillo una simple remera negra de mangas cortas, unos jeans azules un tanto rotos, zapatillas y mis lentes, suelo usarlos todo el tiempo porque los necesito para poder ver, por lo que tengo varios lentes de diferentes modelos, en esta ocasión los que tome para usar son los de marcos algo cuadrados y gruesos de color negro.  
Una vez preparado baje a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, tosté unas rodajas de pan, a las cuales luego le agregue queso y mermelada, me prepare un té de canela con leche y una manzana cortada en tajadas. Tenía que alimentarme adecuada mente, hoy sería un largo día.  
Termine de desayunar y subí a mi cuarto para preparar todo lo que necesitaría hoy y guardarlo en mi mochila. 

\- Mapa, direcciones, GPS, botella de agua, billetera, libro, birome, lápiz, goma y corrector. Llaves… ¿Dónde están? Piensa Jin, piensa… la última vez estaban sobre el mueble de la entrada, a tres centímetros de la maceta y a diez de la correspondencia… eso es – baje lo más rápido posible hacia ese mueble y efectivamente se encontraban ahí las llaves – ahora solo tomo la mochila y ya puedo salir.

Subí las escaleras la cual contaba con doce escalones, conté doce escalones al subir y doce al baja sumándole el peso de mi mochila con todo lo necesario, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis pasos pude divisar en mi mente que dí hasta llegar a mi puerta, cerré con llave y tome mi bicicleta que se encontraba agarrada con una cadena oxidad de treinta eslabones en conjunto con un candado de no más de cinco centímetros, el cual ya se veía viejo y oxidado.  
Esta vez decidí pasar por algunos de los edificios bancarios más grandes, alguien como él solo podría llegar a lugares muy prestigiados, donde sus dotes mentales puedan exprimirse al máximo, alguien con un IQ de 148 no podría estar en lugares mediocres.  
Me llevo todo el mediodía llegar desde mi casa al edificio más céntrico esta vez la ruta trazada en mi mapa seria de dos edificios más de lo normal, ya que como hoy comenzaba con las clases perdería las horas que empleaba en ello y haría que me atrase más de lo que ya estoy. Ya llevo atrasado siete años, no puedo darme el lujo de perder aún más tiempo.

Primera parada, el edificio más lujoso de Seúl, si mis cálculos no fallaban poseía doscientas ventanas de vidrio, perfectamente limpias y traslucidas, la entrada tenia una arcada dorada con una enorme puerta vaivén también con marco dorado y vidrios polarizados, al entrar se podía ver la cerámica perfectamente lustrada, mostradores de fino mármol negro, hombres y mujeres con trajes de primera etiqueta de colores negros y azules y algún que otro marrón oscuro también.  
Me acerqué a la primera recepcionista que vi, por sus grandes ojos y afinados labios pude ver que no era coreana, era rubia y de tez trigueña y en cuanto me saludo y me boto del lugar diciéndome que la persona que buscaba no estaba ahí pude confirmar su acento, estadounidense si no me equivoco.

Otra vez a mi vieja bicicleta, fui calles más abajo encontrándome con mi segunda parada, otra vez una arcada dorada, menos ventanales, conté unos ciento, pero igual de limpios y traslucidos, el mármol de los escritorios era blanco en esta ocasión, el piso era de cerámica roja, la cual se podría decir que no se pule hace unos dos días, gente con trajes negros salían y entraban por los ascensores, me acerque a una recepcionista la cual tampoco era coriana esta vez era una morocha de tez blancuzca, pero no pude descifrar su acento ya que solo me dedico las palabras “Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?” y “Aquí no se encuentra esa pe4rsona y no hemos escuchado de él”. Por lo menos ella había sido más educada, me ofreció su tarjeta por si necesitaba alguna otra consulta.

Tercera parada, este no poseía una arcada dorada, pero mantenía las cien ventanas, la gente con traje y las recepcionistas extranjeras y además la misma respuesta, “Acá no conocemos a esa persona”.

Cuarta y quinta parada, cien ventanas, limpias, gran puerta de entrada, mármol en los escritorios y “Acá no conocemos a esa persona”. Mi marcador rojo ya se esta gastando de tantas cruces que hago.

Frustrado tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la institución para dar las clases. Al llegar vi que aun tenia unos veinte minutos. Camine hacia la oficina del director, me presente y entregue mi planificación. Al salir apresuré el paso para poder echar un vistazo al lugar, el cual en los pocos minutos que estuve pude notar unas diez aulas, una oficina del director, una enfermería, cafetería y un gimnasio.  
Me entretuve contando los pasos que estaba que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien.

\- Disculpame.

\- No discúlpame a mí, yo estaba distraído contando mis pasos, además pensaba en cuantas ventanas habrá en el edifico – no pude continuar porque unos brazos me cubrieron o eso intentaban.

\- ¡JINNIE! – y fue ahí cuando pose la mirada y mi atención en la persona que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡SI! ¿Vos sos?

\- Supongo que vos tampoco me reconoces – me lo dijo mientras rascaba su nuca con una mano – soy JiMin, Park JiMin.

Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude - ¿Chimchim? – el nombrado movió su cabeza con gran alegría dándome la aprobación de que era ese mismo – pero como has cambiado – en verdad ha cambiado mucho, antes, era un pequeño de cachetes regordetes, pelo castaño, estaba un poco subido de peso, vivía avergonzándose por todo, no podría decir más de él de hace tiempo, creo que no me detuve en observarlo tanto, pero ahora, ahora seguía siendo más chico de estatura pero a comparación de antes estaba más alto, tenia el cabello rojo, su piel era más suave de lo que la recordaba, tenia un par de aretes puestos, sus cachetes eran de menor proporción, sus gruesos labios eran rosados, y cuando sonreía se le formaban media lunas en lugar de ojos, tenia puesta una bata blanca, la cual tenia tres arrugas desde el cuello hasta el pecho, le faltaba un botón del medio y en una de las puntas del borde inferior tenia una mancha de lo que creo es café, emana un perfume dulce, pero dependiendo de cuan cerca estés se podía sentir otro perfume el cual era mentolado. En sus regordetas manos se podían ver la cantidad de cinco anillos en total, en fin, ese era Park JiMin en este momento, mi amigo de la secundaria, el cual no pertenecía a mi grupo, sino que era de años menores. Eso… era menor, reaccione de mi divague y logre darle una pequeña tunda en la cabeza – ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TU, MOCOSO, EXIJO RESPETO, LLAMAME HYUNG! 

Este solo comenzó a reír y a asentir con la cabeza – lo siento hyung, ¿y que te trae a esta institución?

\- Voy a ser profesor sustituto acá y vos… ¿enfermero?

\- Medico – lo dijo como si le hubiera dolido la palabra enfermero.

\- Oh, veo que has estudiando mucho, que bueno que seamos compañeros de institución nuevamente Chimchim.

\- Lo mismo digo Hyung – cambio su sonrisa por incomodidad – Jinnie hyung, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto pequeño, pregunta lo que quieras. \- Hace un tiempo, me junte con los chicos de la secundaria y me han dicho unas cuantas cosas de usted…

\- ¿Cómo qué? Dilo.

\- Que aun sigues actuando raro como en los últimos meses antes de graduarte, de que miras todo como con lujo de detalles, que no te relacionas mucho con la gente y que hace unos años comenzaste a buscar a – lo interrumpí.

\- Es todo verdad, mi condición de saber todo con exactitud y ver hasta el más pequeño detalle cada vez empeora más y lo otro, es verdad lo busco todos los días, necesito hablar con él.

\- Hyung creo que lo mejor es que dejes de hacerlo, tal vez él no está en Corea o simplemente si lo está, capaz no quiere ser encontrado. 

\- JiMin ¿vos sabes algo? – y de repente sonó la campana para que comiencen las clases, no me había dado cuenta de que los alumnos ya andaban merodeando los pasillos.

\- Suerte Jinnie – y así como había llegado se fue.

Entre a mi clase, me presente como era debido, hice que cada uno de los alumnos se presentaran, todo era paz total, hasta que risas y gritos se hicieron presentes en los pasillos dando por siguiente una puerta que se abría con violencia y de ella misma entraban un grupito de chicos, con camperas de cuero, pelos de todos colores y aire de sobradores, agarre al primero que estaba encabezando el grupo y le ordene que se presente, era como mi forma de hacerlo pasar vergüenza por hacer tanto escándalo incomodando a los otros alumnos.

\- Mi nombre es Kim NamJoon, pero para usted soy RM y seré su peor pesadilla por este año.

\- Te encontré – y eso salió en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar.  
 


	2. 둘

Prov´s Jin:

No lo podía creer él estaba ahí enfrente mío, pero no, no podía ser, el NamJoon que yo conocía tenia sus cabellos negros, usaba anteojos de marco grueso negros, su mirada era tímida y con solo mirarlo era probable que se sonrojara, fuera del colegio donde no usábamos el uniforme podías ver como se vestía de forma sosa, con sus bermudas a cuadrillé, camisa blanca y chaleco de hilo, probablemente hecho por su madre o abuela o tía, reloj que parecía una calculadora, que siempre estaba en su muñeca, tartamudeaba cada vez que quería hablarme, si debo decir que este joven delante mío poseía los mismos labios carnosos, ese color de piel morena que lo caracterizaba del resto, era su voz, pero más profunda y triste, creo que hasta más rasposa, no me sorprendería que fuera dado por el tabaco que debiera consumir en grandes cantidades.

Camine hacia el para presentarme como era debido, para saber cuál era su reacción al tenerme frente a él – un gusto señor Kim, yo soy Kim SeokJin, su profesor – no pude despegar mi vista de él, comencé a notar más detalles actuales del joven, pelo rubio, peinado hacia tras, se podía notar que usaba lentillas en sus ojos, su perfume con tonos dulces pero masculino a la vez te envolvía en un sueño que te hacia volar hasta las nubes, vestía todo de negro, en sus jean tenia sujetada una cadena desde su cinturón hasta su bolsillo, en la parte baja de su pantalón se podían ver pelos de algún animal blanco, podía ser un perro o un ga..

\- Kim SeokJin – tomo su barbilla como pensando, su mirada se nubló, poniéndosele los ojos más oscuros – no le prometo venir a sus clases, pero si vendré para los exámenes – su celular comenzó a sonar, se levanto y luego de unos segundos les hizo seña a sus condiscípulos para que salgan del aula junto con él – vine a la clase así que espero ver mi presente – y salió del lugar, así como llego, se esfumó.

Seguía anonadado con lo que había sucedido, el timbre comenzó a hacer su trabajo y los alumnos juntaron sus cosas y se retiraron dando por terminada las primeras horas de clases, tomé mi mochila y no dudé ni un segundo en ir hasta la enfermería en busca de mi pequeño amigo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué tanto debía de ocultar?

\- JiMin – lo llamé antes de entrar, vi su cuerpo levantarse de la silla frente al computador, retirándose sus anteojos - ¿sabías que estaba acá?

\- No se dé que hablas hyung.

\- No te hagas el inocente conmigo JiMin – estaba molesto, si tanto sabia que yo lo estaba buscando ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJO?

Su semblante cambio, dejando de lado al joven doctor tierno y dándome a un joven maduro – solo cumplo una promesa, de mí no obtendrás información de NamJoon y ahora me disculpas debo ir a ver a un joven en el comedor que se accidento por tropezarse.

Lo tome del hombro antes de que salga – no estoy enojado contigo, pero luego seguiremos hablando JiMin – asintió como respuesta y se retiró. 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... cincuenta, cincuenta pasos y llegue a la sala de profesores, ahí mismo se encontraba una mujer recostada sobre la mesa, con un vestido color marrón combinado con zapatos de tacón marrón y una campera de hilo del mismo tono, estaba dormida y si prestabas atención podías notar un pequeño hilo de saliva que comenzaba a caer de su boca.  
Deje de mirar a la mujer y me acerque a la maquina de café, necesito uno para poder sobrellevar todo el día que estaba pasando, me senté en un sillón individual junto a un ventanal, el cual daba al patio del colegio, se podía ver lo cuidado que estaba el pasto, no había sido corta en más de dos días, unos tres centímetros deberán tener de alto cada hoja, los arboles florecidos y sus hojas verdes le daban un adornado hermoso, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y sus rayos se escabullían a través de las hojas antes mencionadas.  
Bebí mi café tranquilo, observando ese hermoso paisaje, quince sorbos llevo hacer esto, tome antes de salir, la taza usada, y la lave con agua y detergente que estaban a disposición de los maestros en la parte de la cocina de la sala.  
Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, fue lo mismo que la primera, todo tranquilo, presentaciones, dictado de temas a tratar, nada ostentoso, los alumnos eran muy educados y prestaban a tención a todo lo que se le decía.  
Ya terminada la jornada tome mi bicicleta y ya partiendo del lugar JiMin salió a perseguirme con su auto.

\- Hyung, espero que no siga enojado, tenga, acá le dejo anotado mi numero de teléfono, espero que cualquier cosa que necesite me llame y la próxima no se siente a tomar café solo en el descanso venga a la enfermería, ahí podríamos pasar el rato hasta su última clase – agarre el papel y le di una sonrisa cálida – adiós hyung.

\- Adiós Chimchim, luego me cuentas de tu vida, podrías venía a casa algún día – asintió y se fue por la primera calle a la izquierda.

Tomé mi camino hasta mi hogar y en el camino decidí bajar en un minisúper para comprar té y algún que otro bibere para el desayuno.  
Leche, leche, leche… acá esta, ahora ¿Qué más necesitaba? Así... uno, dos, tres, acá, pasillo cinco, cereal, cereal, cereal, no hay del cereal que como yo… bueno no importa.  
Al llegar a casa fui directo a tomar una ducha caliente, el agua se sentía espectacular, me puse mi pijama al terminar y me tire sobre mi cama a pensar en todo lo que había pasado - así que RM, ahora te haces llamar así NamJoon, ¿Acaso no me reconociste o trataste de no recordarme? ¿Por qué le hiciste prometer a Chimchim que no hable de ti? -   
Me recosté boca abajo y extendí mi mano hacia unas cajas que se encontraba debajo de la cama, en este había álbumes de la secundaria y dentro de ella la carta que había encontrado un día en mi casillero, tenia una admiradora o admirador la verdad no lo se no tiene remitente, solo decía cosas buenas de mí, su caligrafía era bella y extraña a la vez parecía ruda pero delicada, semanas pase tratando de averiguar quien fue la persona que pensaba esos bonitos detalles de mí, ni yo pensaba eso, en ese tiempo solo fui una escoria para todos, ser parte del pequeño grupo de matones de la secundaria no podía darme otra fachada, nunca le pegue a nadie pero tampoco hacia nada como para frenar los golpes hacia los otros, no me burlaba pero si me reía, siento pena por la persona que fui.  
Camine hasta donde había dejado mi mochila y tome el mapa, el GPS y las direcciones, guarde el mapa en la caja, ya no lo necesitaría, ya no necesito buscarlo más, sin embargo, aún me siento vacío, me siento confundido, mis días ya no serian iguales, ya no estaría todo el día pedaleando por toda Seúl.   
Debería buscar que hacer durante el nuevo tiempo libre que tenía, pensando y pensando y pensando en que hacer, me quede dormido con los recuerdos a mi alrededor.  
Al día siguiente me desperté tarde y tuve que salir rápido de mi casa para poder llegar a tiempo a la institución, hoy NamJoon se presentó a la clase, pero fue igual que ayer, dos palabras, teléfono que sonó y se retiró.  
El día siente igual, dos palabras, teléfono que sonó y se retiró.  
El siguiente, dos palabras, teléfono que sonó y se retiró.  
Y así toda la semana, dos palabras, teléfono que sonó y se retiró.  
NamJoon, ¿Qué escondes?


	3. 셋

Prov’s NamJoon;

\- ¡NamJoon! – un golpe a la puerta - ¡NAMJOON! – segundo golpe - ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – patada a la puerta y pasos pesados hacia la cama - ¡NAMJOON! ¡DESPIERTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

\- ¿¡Hyung!? – abrí mis ojos con pesadez tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando - ¿hyung, ¿qué hace acá?

\- ¿Qué que hago acá? – tomo el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa y lo derramo sobre mi cara.

\- ¡FUCK! – me desperté de repente dándome cuenta de donde estaba, vi a mi hyung frente a mi con el arma del desastre de recién, tras de el un pequeño cuerpo muy conocido para mi ya hace años – hola JiMinnie – y bostecé al momento de pronunciar las ultimas letras.

\- Hola Joonnie – miro a su pareja y decidió calmar al pequeño y pálido chico que tenia a su lado – Yoonnie cálmate, ves que estaba bien – el pequeño tomo la mano de mi hyung y este ultimo suspiro, ¿acaso uno ya no puede estar en paz un sábado? ¿Uno no puede simplemente acostarse y querer morir en paz?

\- NamJoon, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, no contestabas el teléfono y pensé que alguien te había hecho algo.

\- Hyung ya ve que no me paso nada y si así fuera tampoco sería una gran pérdida – pase mi mano por mis cabellos revueltos, tomando luego mi toalla y dirigiéndome al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente – saben dónde están todas las cosas, sírvanse todo lo que deseen.

\- ¡NAMJOON! – JiMin tomo de nuevo a su pareja para tranquilizarlo, lo mire desganado – no vuelvas a decir eso – y se retiro a lo que creo fue la cocina ya que escuche como tazas y utensilios comenzaron a ser movidos.

Al entrar a la ducha tuve que contener las ganas de gritar que tenia en ese momento, no quiero saber más nada con este lugar, no quiero vivir más, mi vida no tiene sentido hace años, solo vivo, diría que le debo mucho a YoonGi hyung y a JiMinnie, es lo único que me ata un poco a este espacio terrenal, lleno de mortales con sueños y avaricias.  
Sali de la ducha antes de decidir hundirme en la bañadera y no respirar más. Tome un bóxer limpio del cajón y un jogging usado que aún podría servir, al buscar una camiseta me encontré con que estaban todas sucias asique fui a la cocina con el torso desnudo con una toalla sobre mis hombros para que el pelo no me moje la ropa seca.

\- NamJoon, ¿no tienes ropa limpia otra vez? – JiMin siempre era amable conmigo, no había un momento donde no fuese de otra forma.

\- No, esta semana me olvide de llevarla al lavadero – tome la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesada.

\- Si quieres yo puedo llevarla, hoy debo mandar a lavar la de YoonGi y la mía – lo mire al pequeño detrás de la mesada.

\- NamJoon ya está lo suficientemente grande como para llevar su propia ropa – esta vez hablo mi pálido amigo detrás del periódico que leía.

\- No te hagas problema JiMinnie yo la puedo llevar – JiMin frunció el entrecejo y se encamino hasta el canasto de la ropa sucia.

\- No y es lo ultimo, no me cuesta nada llevar tu ropa – al sacar la ropa para ponerla en una bolsa encuentra mi arma envuelta en una camiseta con sangre – supongo que esta camiseta no la podremos llevar – me dio el arma y yo la deposite sobre la mesa – nada de armas en la mesa cuando se come.

\- Perdón JiMinnie – mi hyung comenzó a reírse de mi yo lo fulmine con la mirada y este siguió con su lectura.

\- NamJoon, hoy tenemos trabajo hasta tarde, debemos pasar por el señor Choi.

\- ¿El señor Choi? Sabes perfectamente que no me quiere ver – tome un sorbo de mi café – no puedo ir yo hyung.

\- Vas a ir, así lo pidió el jefe, que vallamos ambos, debes afrontar las consecuencias.

Y ese era otro motivo por el cual no quiero estar más en este lugar – amenazó con matarme.

\- No lo dijo en verdad, solo fue enojo del momento por haberte follado a su hijo – JiMin ahogo una risa de burla mientras se sentaba con nosotros en la mesa con su taza de café – me dijeron que ya asimilo que su hijo era gay.

\- Hyung él siempre supo que su hijo era gay, el problema acá es que no esperaba que su hijo fuera el de abajo y que gimiera como un cerdo estando su padre en la habitación continua – JiMin no aguanto mas y estallo en risa, mientras YoonGi bajo el periódico y comenzó a negar con la cabeza llevando su mano derecha a su frente.

\- ¿Después no querés que te maten mocoso? Si Choi te escuchara te mataría ahora mismo con una bala en tu frente – dejo el periódico de lado – le rompiste el corazón a ese chico, eso también hizo enfurecer a su padre.

\- Le rompí otra cosa también hyung.

\- ¡KIM NAMJOON, MÁS RESPETO POR LOS PRESENTES!

\- Pero hyung, él sabe que fue por dinero, ese era el acuerdo, yo me acostaba con el siempre y cuando pagara mi deuda.

\- ¿Y lo hizo? – el que hablo ahora en medio de pequeñas risas fue JiMinnie.

\- Si, y hasta me dio dinero extra, pero me trajo más problemas de lo esperado.

\- Bueno NamJoon toma – YoonGi sacó de su mochila una sudadera negra – ponte eso y el calzado, nos vamos a trabajar – mi pálido amigo deposito un dulce beso a su pareja, me calcé y le di a JiMin un fuerte abrazo, entregándole también el dinero para la lavandería.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- ¿NamJoon puedes apurarte un poco?

\- Hyung ya no quiero caminar más, estuvimos toda la mañana y tarde cobrando deudas, mejor sigamos mañana.

\- No NamJoon, tenemos que hacer esto hoy, sabes que el jefe podría considerar darnos el día libre mañana si es así.

\- Pero puede que no YoonGi, sabes que poco le importa si queremos descansar.

\- A mí no me importa descansar NamJoon, quiero tener un día con JiMin, hace un mes que todos los días lo dejo solo hasta la noche que volvemos, si es que lo hacemos.

\- En ese caso mañana hago el trabajo yo solo, no tengo nada importante que hacer.

\- ¿Y dejarte ir solo a lo del señor Choi?

\- Si, ¿cuál es el problema hyung?

\- ¡Te van a partir el culo NamJoon, deja de ser irresponsable una vez en tu vida!

\- Como si fuese a pasar. Además, tampoco sería tan malo, un poco de sangre, unos golpes, nada que no haya vivido ya desde hace siete años.

\- ¿Sabes? Mejor vamos a seguir con el trabajo antes de que yo sea el que te parta el culo.

\- No, me voy a casa.

\- ¡NAMJOON!

\- Déjame en paz YoonGi. 

Caminé hasta mi departamento y al llegar pude ver como estaba todo ordenado, olía a limpio, había una nota con la caligrafía de JiMin que decía que me había preparado comida y estaba en el refrigerador. La bolsa con ropa limpia estaba en el sillón y la remera con sangre fue reemplazada por una parecida, pero esta era comprada recientemente. Tomé mi celular y decidí llamar al jefe.

\- Jefe.

\- NamJoon ¿qué se te ofrece?

\- Quería avisarle que quedo pendiente para mañana lo del señor Choi.

\- Oh, querido, pero había pensado dejarles el día libre mañana.

\- ¿Podría dárselo a YoonGi? Yo puedo ir solo.

\- NamJoon se que no estas en una buena posición frente a ese hombre.

\- Yo puedo jefe.

\- Esta bien Nam, avísale a YoonGi de su día libre.

\- Si jefe.

Al terminar la llamada le mande un mensaje a YoonGi diciéndole la buena noticia de su día libre solo que en vez de decirle que yo iría a lo del señor Choi le dije que otros irían en nuestro lugar. También le pedí que le de las gracias a JiMin y que luego le pasaría la plata por la prenda nueva. El cual contesto que no me preocupara mandándome desde su celular la respuesta.  
Mañana seria un día muy largo y doloroso, pero lo tengo merecido.


	4. 넷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lo que aparece entre *** son sueños y/o recuerdos de la persona que narra)

Prov´s NamJoon:

*******

\- ¿Mamá? – caminé hacia la habitación de mi madre - ¿mamá? – rompí en llanto.

 

 

Llovía afuera y hacia frío, preparé un caldo de pollo y lo serví en tres cuencos que usábamos para comer, en la mesa estábamos mi hermana, mi madre y yo.

\- Gracias hijo.

\- De nada madre.

\- Perdón por asustarte hoy, solo quería alcanzar el costurero para arreglar el uniforme de tu hermana.

\- No te disculpes madre, yo luego lo hare por ti.

\- Gracias Monnie.

\- Monnieeee ~ esto está muy rico – mi hermana de ocho años estaba toda sucia con caldo, esa niña aún seguía comiendo como un bebe.

\- ¡Comé bien! – le limpie la boca con mi servilleta.

Las risas taparon el sonido de la lluvia.

*******

 

El despertador resonó en mi cabeza sacándome de mi sueño, no sabía en ese momento si romper el aparatejo que no paraba de sonar o agradecerle por volverme a la realidad.

\- Otro día más en este asqueroso mundo.

Me duche y me vestí con la ropa con la que saldría a hablar con el señor Choi. Me preparé un café antes de salir y prendí la radio para escuchar las nuevas noticias. Mientras resonaban las crónicas en la cocina camine a mi habitación donde guardaba las armas, los papeles relacionados a mi trabajo entre otras cosas. Saque la chequera que debía ser firmada como comprobante de la paga del señor Choi y también saque mi arma favorita en el caso que necesite protegerme y unas nudilleras, que nunca estaban de más.

Volví a terminar mi café mientras escuchaba como había sido la persecución de unos chiquillos nuevos que andaban haciendo vandalismo por la zona, hijos de mafiosos y menores de edad, podrían tener un futuro diferente si lo deseaban, pero con desear no alcanza, yo deseaba tantas cosas a esa edad de las cuales no pude realizar ninguna – lo mejor seria que ya vaya hacia los galpones de Choi, a ese viejo no le gusta esperar – me dije a mi mismo para apurar mis acciones de asegurarme de cerrar el departamento con llave, sino luego tendría que aguantar a YoonGi hablando acerca de mi seguridad y todo eso.

 

 

 

\- Necesito un café – y cuando mi cerebro quiso procesar lo que dije en voz alta, mis piernas ya me estaban dirigiendo hacia la cafetería de la vereda de enfrente. Al entrar no pude no notar como en una de las mesas que daban a un rincón cerca del baño a un grupo de adolescentes bastante ruidosos. Trate de no darles importancia y caminar hacia el mostrador para pedir lo que tanto se me apetecía.

Hormonales, esa era la palabra que quería usar para describir a esos chiquillos que durante los veinte minutos en que estuve en ese local no dejaban de piropear y silbarles a cada chica que pasaba, pero no podría decir que eran todos, sino que en ese grupo había un joven que desentonaba con el resto, no era alto pero tampoco era pequeño, de contextura normal, ropas ñoñas, sin estilo y lentes de marco grueso negro, cabizbajo, cuando todos comenzaron a silbarle a una chica que paso desde los baños y este no hizo nada fue cuando los demás empezaron la guerra, y mi mente no pudo reprimir sus recuerdos:

 

******

\- ¿Qué pasa nerd? ¿acaso sos gay que me miras tanto?

\- Perdón.

\- ¡Ehhh, pero no lo negó Chanyeol!

\- Marica – un golpe.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿El no tener un padre hace que necesites un hombre NamJoon? Si te gusto decilo, creo que esos labios harían magia – segundo golpe.

\- Por favor, déjenme, prometo hacerles todos los trabajos, les paso las respuestas del examen, lo que ustedes quieran, pero no me golpeen más – sollozaba, mi estómago dolía.

\- Miren la nena esta llorando, ¿no puede aguantar dos simples golpes?

\- Creo que necesitas más para hacerse un poco más hombre.

\- ¡Jin! Es tu turno de darle el ultimo golpe a este palurdo.

\- Creo que ya no es necesario, ya tuvo suficiente Chanyeol – y ahí estaba él, queriendo salvar el día, no me pegaba, pero no detenía los golpes de los demás.

\- Mejor córrete de mi camino – tercer, cuarto, quinto golpe en mi estómago.

\- No me vuelvas a mirar más como lo hiciste marica, sino a la próxima será peor.

\- ¡Marica! ¡Marica! ¡Marica!

******

 

\- ¡Marica!

\- Eres una vergüenza, si nuestras madres no fueran amigas, ya hace tiempo que no caminarías en nuestro grupo, es más nunca lo hubieras estado.

\- Vernon, tu amigo es un chupapollas, ya no lo traigas más.

\- Nos espanta a todas las chicas.

\- ¿O te esta chupando la polla a ti y por eso lo seguís trayendo?

\- Yo no soy un puto marica como él.

El pobre niño seguía recibiendo insultos sin poder defenderse, cada vez se hacia más pequeño en su lugar, las lagrimas se avecinaban por salir de sus ojos, me fui acerando a la mesa para callar a esos idiotas que no paraban de hacerle daño, cuando una figura con hombros anchos se paró frente a ellos y con solo escuchar su voz lo reconocí, Kim SeokJin, salvando el mundo de nuevo.

\- Dejen a este joven, no pueden tratarlo así, cada uno tiene su preferencia sexual que quiera y no es él el que espanta a las chicas, son ustedes con todas las guarradas que les están gritando – miro al adolescente que dejo de sollozar – tú, hacete respetar y busca amigos de verdad, que te valoren y te quieran por lo que sos.

\- Hipócrita – esa palabra salió de mis labios como si estuviera escupiendo veneno, para mi mala suerte no fui el único que lo escucho.

\- ¿NamJoon? – No ahora, seguí mi camino ignorándolo, dejado a esa figura y los recuerdos atrás, pero conmigo siguió el enojo que fue revuelto desde esta semana cuando SeokJin volvió a mi vida, a mi asquerosa y maldita vida.

 

 

 

 

\- Un gusto hacer negocios con usted señor Choi – dí media vuelta guardando el cheque que me dio Choi, pero sin previo aviso dos pares de brazos me tenían agarrado.

\- RM ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar ir así nada más, cuando te tengo al fin solo?

\- Señor Choi, podemos llegar a un acuerdo – un golpe en mi estomago y dos en mis pómulos.

\- Yo no soy una persona homofóbica, para nada, tampoco tengo problemas con que mi hijo lo sea, pero digamos que aún no me agrada la idea de que un ruín usurero se la haya metido a Chanyeol – si, porque los problemas con Chanyeol venían desde la secundaria, el mismo asqueroso idiota que se burlaba y martirizaba todos los días mi existencia, es el mismo hijo de mafioso al cual le metí la polla por dinero, bien NamJoon, vos siempre con buenas ideas.

\- Ya habíamos arreglado este asunto, yo no me acercaba a él y usted no me hacía nada – tres golpes mas en mi cara y dos en el estomago provocando que escupiera sangre.

\- Si, pero vos no cumpliste, le has estado mandando mensajes – más golpes hacia mi cuerpo, no se en que momento pude zafarme de los agarres tomando mi pistola y apuntando hacia uno de los seguidores de Choi.

\- No es cierto, yo no me contacto con Chanyeol.

\- RM, baja el arma, no quieres que esto se ponga peor – hizo seña para que la bajara y me calmara, pero en el mismo momento que vacile, sus hombres se abalanzaron contra mi dándome golpes en cada espacio de mi cuerpo – esta es la ultima advertencia RM, deja a mi hijo en paz.

Se escucho el seguro de un arma y todos estábamos expectantes de lo que sucedía – y usted deje a RM en paz, si no quiere que en este mismo momento le vuele los cesos, pídales a sus hombres que lo suelten.

\- Suga, tanto tiempo, me parecía raro que esta cabeza hueca ande solo.

\- Digamos que me retrase con algo en el camino.

\- Baja el arma muchacho – movió sus manos como si dirigiera una orquesta para que sus secuaces me suelten – con vos esta todo bien querido, no quiero crear otra disputa – palmeo las mejillas de Suga dos veces – podes llevarte a tu amigo, pero esta avisado, la próxima ni el magnífico Suga lo salvara.

YoonGi me tomo en brazos y me subió a su auto, durante todo el camino me estuvo sermoneando, pero mi cólera iba en incremento como el dolor que sentía.

\- NamJoon ¿Qué te hicieron?

\- Tranquilo JiMinnie, estoy bien – el pequeño salió hacia donde guardaba el botiquín y sus cosas de medico para poder revisarme y curarme.

\- NamJoon, eres un idiota, mentirme diciéndome que nos dieron día libre cuando no terminamos el trabajo, ¿Pensaste que te iba a creer? Que bueno que llame al jefe y confirmo lo que sospechaba, grandísimo idiota, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba? Y eso de seguir en contacto con ese mocoso, IQ alto, pero tienes las peores ideas.

Ya no lo aguantaba y explote, sacando todo mi enojo que llevaba hace días acumulado - BASTA HYUNG, YA DEJE DE SERMONERARME, ESTOY BIEN, NO PASÓ A MAYORES Y LO DE CHANYEON ES MENTIRA, NO HABLO, NO HAGO NADA CON ÉL, ME DA ASCO EL SIMPLE HECHO DE DECIR SU NOMBRE. AHORA CALLESE LA BOCA Y DEJEME TRANQUILO UN MOMENTO, YA NO SOPORO TUS GRITOS.

\- PERO SI SERAS IMPERTINENTE, TU NO ERAS ASI NAMJOON, PERO ESTA SEMANA PARECIERA QUE UN DEMONIO SE METIO EN TU CUERPO, PENSE QUE EL MAL HUMOR Y LA FALTA DE RESPETO ERA ALGO DE UNA MALA SEMANA, PERO LLEGAR AL LIMITE DE PONER EN RIESGO TU VIDA NO ES ALGO QUE SE PASE DESAPERSIVIDO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE NAMJOON?

\- Nada.

\- NamJoon.

\- Ya le dije que nada.

\- KIM NAMJOON.

\- NADA, MIN YOONGI.

Y en ese momento JiMin salió de su escondite, abriendo su bonita bocota – Nam, ¿estas así por SeokJin?

\- No vuelvas a nombrarlo JiMin – y si el nombre de Chanyeon llegaba a provocarme asco, no hay que mencionar que me provoca el nombre SeokJin.


	5. 다섯

Prov´s Jin: 

Segunda semana de trabajo y aún seguía repitiendo la secuencia de querer guardar mi mapa y salir en la búsqueda de NamJoon, cuando caía en cuenta de lo que quería hacer, simplemente golpeaba mi mente y me recordaba lo idiota que era. Mi día hasta la hora de entrar a clases eran ahora aburridos, no hacía nada más que mirar televisión, comer y dormir si me apetecía una siesta. También me levantaba el ánimo poder pasar el rato con JiMin. 

Aun no tuve la posibilidad de hablar con él sobre NamJoon, pero si podía rescatar que era divertido pasar tiempo con el de mejillas rosadas. 

Pasaron tres días de la semana en los que no vi a NamJoon por el instituto, tres días donde sentí pánico, miedo y culpa que por ser yo su profesor él haya dejado sus estudios, aun no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, además cabe decir que los alumnos amables y educados de la primer semana están desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en personas muy charlatanas y algo irrespetuosas, me encamine hacia la enfermería para poder ver a JiMin y preguntarle el por qué de la ausencia de NamJoon, pero en el camino pude notar que mi pequeño amigo discutía con una figura un tanto más grande, me disponía a irme cuando un grito llamó mi atención. 

\- ¿¡Como pudieron dejar que haga eso!? 

\- Tae cálmate - Tae... ¡KIM TAEHYUNG! ¡SI! Como olvidarme de él... 

\- No puedo calmarme, se supone que vos y Suga lo cuidarían, eso me prometiste. 

\- Se lo que te prometimos, pero él se las ingenió para que pasara eso. 

\- ¿Cómo está? 

\- Golpeado, pero bien. 

\- Nam nunca aprende ¿no? - ¿Nam? ¿NamJoon? ¿Está golpeado? ¿Qué? 

\- Lo conoces, sabes que es testarudo. 

\- Si. 

\- TaeTae, vamos a casa y te comento con más detalles lo que paso, luego puedes ir y regañarlo. 

\- Me voy un fin de semana y él ya está con otro problema encima, ahg... vamos a tu casa JiMinie. 

 

Decidí seguirlos, para ver qué es lo que tanto oculta NamJoon, pero en cuando me pare detrás de un árbol sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, al darme vuelta - ¿Jin? 

\- ¿Kookie? 

\- No puedo creer que nos volvamos a ver - se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazo, lo extrañaba tanto, hace siete años que no sabía nada de él, quiero llorar. 

\- Kookie, hermanito, te extrañe tanto. 

\- Y yo a usted Hyung, ¿Por qué seguía a Tae y JiMin? 

\- Oh... eso... - comencé a ponerme nervioso, ¿qué excusa usaría ahora?

\- Mejor vayamos a casa, y hablaremos mejor - asentí, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, solo quería aprovechar cada segundo y ver si podía acceder a más información de NamJoon. 

 

Durante todo el camino nadie hablo, Kookie manejaba un hermoso auto, color negro y espacioso, estaba impecable de lo limpio y olía a desodorante frutal mezclado con vainilla. Al llegar a la casa pude notar que no era ni grande ni pequeña, era normal, tenía un jardín adelante y por lo visto atrás tenía más espacio verde, el tejado era verde y las paredes por fuera estaban pintadas de un celeste algo viejo, era encantadora, tenía cuatro ventanas al frete, y por mis suposiciones debe tener mínimo unas tres atrás, y en los laterales una que otra, tres escalones tenía el pórtico hasta la entrada y una alfombra con un lindo gato afuera. 

\- Siéntete como en tu casa hyung, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Jugo, café, agua, té, algo? 

\- Un café estaría bien Kookie - me senté recto en el sillón color crema que había en la pequeña sala, había otros dos sillones individuales del mismo color y en el centro una mesa pequeña la cual tenía unos bellos adornos, enfrente de donde me senté había una chimenea apagada y sobre esta varios marcos con fotos, me levante para observarlos, y vi en ellos por lo que se notaba pequeños recuerdos de varios viajes que ha hecho Kookie con Tae, su novio desde la infancia, ese chiquillo que seguía a mi hermano no importa a donde fuera, el cual defendía a muerte al menor cuando los demás solo querían burlarse de él, él Kim TaeHyung, el novio de mi hermano, era parte de mi grupo, hasta que en un momento decidió alejarse y enfocarse más en sus estudios, ahí fue cuando note que era el mejor amigo de Kim NamJoon, podría decir que algo lo envidiaba, el único momento en que veía reír a Nam era con él o con mi hermano, claro ahora lo recuerdo, ellos tres siempre estuvieron juntos y... 

\- Esa es de hace tres años, fuimos por nuestro aniversario a la Isla Jeju con Tae - Kookie se acercó a mí, sacándome de mi ensoñación, el olor a café recién hecho se propago por toda la casa y mis fosas nasales. 

\- Se ven muy felices, me alegra que aun sigan juntos. 

\- Gracias Hyung, él en verdad es maravilloso conmigo, sabes, él nunca perdió la fe en mí, ni con mi condición, ni cuando tengo mis recaídas. 

\- Kookie, te lo dije de pequeño y te lo vuelvo a decir, eres una persona normal como todos, tu... 

\- Soy autista, y todos me ponen la etiqueta de tonto e inútil cada vez que lo saben. 

\- JungKook, tu nivel de autismo es muy leve... ¡Niño te adelantaste dos años en el colegio! sós inteligente y muy buena persona, para nada eres un tonto o inútil. 

\- En verdad no has cambiado en estos años Hyung - comenzó a beber de su taza como dándole fin al tema anterior, mi querido Kookie, nunca pude descifrar lo que pasaba por tu mente, siempre arreglado, perfumado, tu lunar característico en tu labio, esa pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla que aún recuerdo que te la hiciste peleando con Tae por quien usaba el mando nuevo ese día, como olvidar a ese pequeño de sonrisa cuadrada que luego de ver lo que hizo durante una semana te cuidaba, compraba dulces y hasta era imposible hacer que te suelte. 

\- No lo sé... digamos que adquirí ciertas manías... yo soy muy detallista, me sumerjo en mis propios pensamientos, no dejo que se me escapen algunas cosas. 

\- Lo sé, algunas cosas me comentaron. 

\- Mmm, Kookie, ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? 

\- No lo sé. 

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? 

\- No lo sé Hyung, yo hace años no hablo con ellos. 

\- ¿Fue mi culpa? 

\- Para nada, tiempo luego de que te fueras de casa, mejor dicho, que te echaran de casa, comenzaron a sospechar que con la persona que me veía a escondidas eras tú, un día me siguieron a un bar, pero al darse cuenta yo no estaba contigo, es más no estaba charlando, estaba besando a alguien, y ese alguien era... 

\- Tae... 

\- Si, no me dijeron nada en ese momento, es más no supe que nos habían visto hasta que llegué a casa, y ahí me agarraron, no pudieron soportar que otro de sus hijos varones sea homosexual, recalcaron de que yo era más inteligente de lo que pienso, que pensara bien las cosas, de que Tae no era para mí, ningún hombre, pero resaltaban más que nada lo de Tae, me enoje, porque todos sabemos que sin él no soy nada, que ambos nacimos para estar juntos, ellos dijeron que o dejaba de estar con él o que me marchara de la casa, y bueno, creo que no es necesario que diga lo que decidí ¿No? 

\- Me siento en parte culpable, nunca debí decirles nada a nuestros padres, me hubiera ido y listo, sin contarles nada, en cambio hice que mi hermano pequeño también corra mí misma suerte. 

\- Jin... no te culpes de nada, nadie tiene la culpa de nada, cada uno ama a quien quiera. - no pude aguantar más y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no puedo creer que Kookie siendo tan joven tuvo que terminar de crecer sin padres y sin un hermano. 

\- No quiero saber qué cosas horribles te pasaron en la calle. 

\- Hyung no estuve en la calle, la familia de Tae me acogió y fueron los padres que cualquier persona quiere, fueron amables y cálidos conmigo, ellos ya sabían de mi relación con Tae y nos aceptaron desde el primer momento, es más hicieron una fiesta, esa familia es muy particular. 

\- Qué bueno que se encontraron en esta vida. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Hyung, me enteré de otra cosa, acerca de usted. 

\- Dime Kookie que es. 

\- Lo encontraste. 

\- Si, es mi alumno, pero parece que no se acuerda de mí. 

\- No sé si Monnie Hyung no se acuerda o solo finje que no te conoce, pero quiero que sepas, que no está solo, nosotros siempre lo estuvimos cuidando, al igual que Jiminnie y Suga Hyung. 

\- Kookie, ¿Qué le sucede a Nam? 

\- Eso no me incumbe contarte, él es el que debería decirte por lo que paso durante todos estos años, solo él. 

\- Ni siquiera me habla, no me mira y en las clases solo esta unos minutos y se retira. 

\- Ya llegara el momento Jin. 

\- ¿Aunque sea me podés decir por qué está faltando a clases? Cuando estaba escuchando a Tae y JiMin hablar pude oír que esta ¿golpeado? - me sonrojé por el simple hecho de decir que estaba presenciando una charla que evidentemente no me involucraba. 

\- Ahg, supongo que no tiene nada de malo - suspiró - Nam se metió en una pelea la cual no te voy a decir porque fue y nada más, si te digo que está bien, JiMinnie ya lo curo a su debido tiempo y ahora solo tiene unos moretones y raspaduras, supongo que puede volver a tus clases en cualquier momento o por ahí ya la semana próxima. 

\- Esta bien, gracias Kookie. 

\- De nada Hyung - se creó un pequeño silencio nada incómodo - Jin, sabes que a partir de ahora puedes venir cuando quieras ¿no? Además, sé que Tae estaría contento de volverte a ver, fueron buenos amigos en la secundaria y además él te debe mucha gratitud por el apoyo que siempre nos diste. 

\- Lo sé, voy a venir más seguido, también pueden venir a casa a cenar un día de estos, no es un lugar muy grande, pero cabemos perfecto los tres, la familia siempre es bienvenida. 

\- Gracias Hyung. 

\- De nada Kookie - apreté la taza vacía en mis manos, no me quería ir, pero necesitaba asimilar las cosas que pasaron hoy - Kookie me voy, debo volver al colegio, dejé mi bicicleta ahí, toma - agarre una de las servilletas de papel que me había entregado con mi taza de café, saqué una birome de mi mochila y le escribí mi número de teléfono - estemos en contacto. 

\- Le mandaré un mensaje Hyung - tomó el pedazo de papel como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. 

\- Lo estaré esperando - Lo abrace ya en la puerta de su casa y antes de darme vuelta para marcharme lo mire a los ojos y lo inspeccione por última vez, como creciste Kookie - saludos a mi cuñado - y con eso me fui. 

\- Se los daré Hyung - logre escuchar a lo lejos. 

 

Caminé hasta el colegio el cual ya estaba cerrado, tome mi bicicleta y me conducí hasta mi hogar, al llegar lo único que hice fue ir hacia mi habitación y sin cambiarme de ropa solo pude llorar, llore hasta quedarme dormido, me sentía culpable por mi hermano, por Nam, por Tae, hasta por mis padres, todo fue mi culpa.


	6. 여섯

Prov's Namjoon

*****  
\- ¿¡Alguien puede decirme, cómo esta mi mamá!?  
\- Monnie, me duele el pecho.  
\- No... ¡Ayuda!  
*****  
\- Nam, levantate - ¿esa voz? Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo una cara conocida para mi.  
\- ¿TaeTae? - silencio - ¿Qué haces acá?  
\- Anoche te dije, hoy almorzamos todos juntos y despues te vas al instituto con Jimin hyung.  
\- No quiero.  
\- Ya te dije, no te vamos a dejar faltar más.  
\- No quiero.  
\- Nam, ya no tenes nueve años.  
\- Mmm - me cubrí con la frazada hasta tapar mi cabeza.  
\- Vamos, arriba - Tae me destapó sin ninguna piedad - además ya no falta tanto para terminar este año. Ya te graduas.  
\- ¿No vas a parar, verdad?  
\- No.  
Con pereza salí de mi cómoda cama, no entiendo el motivo por el cual sigo siendo amigo de Tae, ¿a quién quiero engañar? sin él y mis otros amigos no estaría acá. Fui directo a la ducha para darme un baño de agua caliente y al salir ya vestido de mi habitación, veo que mi casa esta invadida, maldito el día en que les di a cada pareja una llave de repuesto por si perdía o rompía la mía, la idea es que las tengan para esos casos, no para irrumpir en mi morada.  
\- Sentate Nam, ya estoy terminando de hacer los huevos.  
\- ¿Hay café?  
\- Mocoso, levantate y fijate, no somos tus sirvientes.  
\- Pero así y todo entran a mi casa como si fueran los dueños.  
\- ¿Dijiste algo? - el de pálida piel bajo el periodico que estaba leyendo.  
\- Nada hyung.  
\- Ah - y volvió a su tarea.  
\- Acá tiene Nam hyung, está recién hecho.  
\- Gracias Kookie - y fui directo a abrazarlo, me era inevitable no darle cariño a ese niño, lo quería mucho, era como mi hermanito menor, y aunque Tae sea mi mejor amigo, en el caso de que esta pareja termine el que saldría con los huesos rotos seria el de sonrisa cuadrada, nadie hará llorar a mi galletita.  
\- Hyung, me asfixia - todos los presentes comenzaron a reír por la situación.  
Comimos todos en paz, tomamos café con un postre que hizo casero Kookie y charlamos como la familia que eramos, pero todo termino cuando Jiminnie tuvo que empezar a alistarse para ir al instituto y yo no tenia escapatoria, tuvimos una larga discusión en la cual corrí a mi habitación y me tape con las frazadas, escondiéndome de los chicos, no quería ir, pero Yoongi hyung me saco arrastrando y digamos que me ofreció amablemente con una pistola en mi cabeza que vaya a clases, no me pude negar a esa oferta que me dió.  
Llegué al instituto, y me senté en la mesa de más atrás del salón y en cuanto sonó la campana de comienzo de clases lo ví entrar, siempre perfecto, me daba ganas de vomitar,agh, desgraciado, comenzó a pasar lista de los presentes y en cuanto vió que en mi nombre la respuesta fue afirmativa me miro asombrado y ¿aliviado? En fin, no me interesa. Las clases fueron calmadas, me dediqué a escuchar música con mis audífonos las cuatro horas. Pero lamentablemente mi paz termino, cuando luego de que sonó el timbre de salida alguien me detuvo.  
\- Nam - lo miré, ¿ahora qué quiere? - y-yo q-quería...  



End file.
